


Ma Belle

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 是啊，连她自己都差点儿忘记了，爱情本来是多么简单的一件事呢？





	Ma Belle

**Author's Note:**

> �Genderswap!!!!
> 
> Thomas Meunier性转/Edinson Cavani性转。  
> 熟女恋爱，模特AU，和提包玎那篇是同一个大背景设定。有Rabiot和维拉蒂的性转捏造。
> 
> 艾迪：Edi  
> 托玛：Thoma with a "th", I really like the pronunciation lol  
> 阿德里安娜&阿德丽：Adriena & Adri  
> 玛西亚：Marcia

艾迪挤过来来往往忙碌着的工作人员，掀开那道黑色布帘的一瞬间，托玛就回过了头，对上了她微笑着的眼睛。她还没换衣服，只穿着胸衣，披着一件米色的小披肩，脸上的妆也刚刚才画到眼睛：一个线条锋利的尖角从她的眼角开始，一直飞到太阳穴；而另一边则是一道弯钩，像是一把金色的镰刀贴在她的颧骨上。

 

“上帝，”艾迪走了过去，先是充满赞许地挑了挑眉，随后用指尖亲昵地点了点她的脸颊，“这是谁的主意？小玛西亚？”

 

“玛西亚。”托玛点了点头，将一条胳膊搂上了她的腰。她仰着脸，用那种充满喜悦和眷恋的眼神看着艾迪，“你该在外面，那些人可排着长队想和你搭话呢。为什么到后台来？”

 

“因为我知道你希望我来，亲爱的。”艾迪露出了她最温柔、最和蔼的微笑，那头美丽的黑色鬈发从她的耳边垂下来，几乎搭在了托玛的肩上，“而且我总是很喜欢在后台见到你。”

 

 

艾迪·卡瓦尼算不上年纪很大，但从她十五岁第一次踏足这个五光十色的行业开始，已经过了有些年数了。谁也想不到那个出身贫寒、为了挣自己的大学学费去做内衣模特的黑头发姑娘，最后能成为一个时尚之都名副其实的的神仙教母。她的美貌是个众所周知、毋庸置疑的事实——她有一张线条柔软、明艳动人又充满亲和力的面庞，红润又娇媚的嘴唇，一双柔情似水、深邃又平静的深色眼睛，和可能这个世界上数一数二漂亮的的胸部和身段。但更重要的是，她是一本举世闻名的时尚杂志主编、评论家、能够决定这个城市时尚风向的女人，不知道从什么时候起，她还自然而然地担任起了那些在这个腥风血雨的行业里摸爬滚打的年轻的、一无所有却斗志昂扬的孩子们的庇护者。

 

如果说这座城市是一座皇冠，艾迪·卡瓦尼则是将一颗颗宝石嵌在上面的那个人。她曾经也差点儿成为其中之一，因为所有人都说凭借那样的美貌和天赋，她毫无疑问会成为其中最耀眼的一颗。但艾迪改变了她的决定，她选择走到黑色幕布的后边，那儿有更能吸引她的东西：她想成为那个决策者，而不是展示者。即使她说话的嗓音总是那样温柔，姿态总是那样平和，也从来没有人敢小瞧她。人们管她叫“夫人”，说她公正、刚强、温柔又独具慧眼，这意味着她得到了在他们的那个世界里很少能见到的，来自众人的爱与尊重——但我们都很清楚，更重要的是，在这座城市里谁也动摇不了她的地位。

 

如果说这个世界上有任何行业和娱乐差不多恶毒、残酷且危机重重，那也许只有时尚了。如果用女人来做比较，这座城市就像一个挑剔、刻薄、自恃清高、满头珠宝的贵族老太太。我们之所以说没有人能理解一个“外乡人”是如何获得了这位老太太的青睐，是因为没有人能想象艾迪·卡瓦尼的童年是如何度过的。直到十二岁进入寄宿学校前，她都留着和她弟弟差不多的平头，因为她没有多余的硬币在买完面包和牛奶之后还能去付洗发水的钱。而在寄宿学校里，她为厨房帮忙来抵一部分住宿费，有位好心的嬷嬷教她用椰子油来护理头发——她直到现在也保留着这个习惯，区别只是她如今已经拥有了一头乌黑的、令人印象深刻的鬈发。她从不染发，从不剪短，那一头披散着的、瀑布般美丽的头发如今已经成了她的象征。

 

“头发时时刻刻提醒着我的过去，”她说，“提醒着我从哪里来，以及自己是什么样的人。”

 

艾迪离过一次婚。那不是一场美妙收场的婚姻，人们说一切的错误都源于她在工作中和一位年轻英俊的男模擦出了火花，但让我们说实话，这样的事情在这座城市、在他们的世界里再正常不过了，没有人会过于在意，也很少有人会真的为这类风流韵事离婚。人们心怀疑问，怀疑事实也许比大家说得更复杂些，但谁知道真相呢？这说到底是他们自己的事。艾迪·卡瓦尼很快恢复了她本来的姓氏，并且再也没有过固定的伴侣，她的身边有时是年轻的模特，有时是互惠互利的朋友，当然，她也从不缺少业内名人的追求，但任何一类都不会超过两三个星期。艾迪谨慎地处理自己的感情关系，因为她并不打算再次组建家庭，她打算将自己的一切都奉献给她深深热爱着的事业。

 

在这一点上，我们也许得说托玛·默尼耶是个特别的女人，从名字开始就是。艾迪第一次见到她是在一位年轻设计师的私人秀场上，托玛就坐在后台最大的那个化妆间的角落里，一张黑色的便携椅上，一只脚踩着地面，另一只蹬着椅子底端的横杠，低着头，翻着当天走秀的小册子，耐心地等待化妆师和发型师忙完其他所有的模特再来对付她。艾迪不得不承认，她被那副平静又漫不经心的姿态吸引了：托玛身上有什么东西正告诉她，她和坐在这里的其他美人儿都不一样。

 

“我没有在这里的秀上见过你，亲爱的。”她走了过去，脸上带着那种温柔、和蔼又风情万种的笑容，“你从哪里来？”

 

托玛抬起头的一瞬间，艾迪确定了自己的判断：她必定是刚刚来到这座城市，因为艾迪无法想象自己会错过这样一张脸。她的眉骨和颧骨非常高，眼眶很深，脸颊瘦削，本来这就是一张足够让人一眼就记住的面孔，但她还拥有那双眼睛——那双浅蓝色的，像是结了厚厚一层冰的湖泊那样冷漠又清亮的眼睛。几乎是在半秒钟之内，艾迪就想出了无数种自己能为她牵线搭桥的机会：这张脸足够配得上任何一本杂志封面，任何一个大牌，任何一位摄影师，任何一种时尚艺术。

 

托玛回答了一个地名，艾迪知道那儿，那个地方这段时间正因为出了两位才华横溢的年轻女演员而被众人所知。随后托玛露出一个微笑，那双眼睛里的冰一瞬间就融化了，那抹浅蓝色的湖水里像是被人投进了一颗小石子似地泛起笑意，艾迪听到自己的心脏猛跳了一下。

 

“这是我的第一次走秀。”她友好地说，合上了手里的小册子，“他们有一位模特生病了，让我来顶替她的位置。”

 

“你会做得很好的。”艾迪鼓励她。托玛飞快地冲她眨了眨眼睛，轻柔地回答：“谢谢你。”

 

至少在那个晚上，没有人会相信托玛是第一次上台。但是艾迪认为美中不足的是，她本身的气质和那几套衣服实在说不上非常契合。那些裙子本身不错，但在她身上就像给一辆兰博基尼的前盖喷上粉色的蝴蝶结。托玛的肩很宽，但比例又非常匀称，她的双腿修长而健美，走T台的姿势充满自信，带着一种由内而外散发出来的、志在必得又游刃有余的傲慢。“那个姑娘，”坐在艾迪身边的玛西亚·维拉蒂小声评论，“走起来像一匹高头大马。”艾迪点了点头，若有所思地看着托玛走到最前边，那双浅蓝色的眼睛仿佛不经意地往观众席上扫了一遍。在艾迪试图对上她的目光时，托玛已经转过了身，但她的嘴唇微微翘着，仿佛是一个一闪而过的、性感得过了头的坏笑。她为什么要那样笑？她叫什么名字，年纪多大？是谁给了她那双蓝色的眼睛？还有，为什么之前没有任何一个猎头将她的相片集摆在艾迪的桌上？

 

“我想知道她的名字。”艾迪悄声对玛西亚说，但她随即又改变了主意，“算啦，小玛西亚。我自己去问她。”

 

 

托玛。没有一个普通的女孩儿会叫托玛。那天艾迪离开那座私人别墅的时候，她甚至都无法抑制自己脸上的笑容。在之后那一个星期的时间，艾迪都会在她焦头烂额的工作间隙中想起托玛的脸，仰起头来看她时的那双眼睛，和那一瞬间在她眼前融化开来的笑意。这当然不是她第一次在秀场发掘到未经雕琢的璞玉，但托玛显然和她们不一样，她明明只能算是个普通的小模特，却在艾迪·卡瓦尼的眼前闪闪发光。

 

另外，托玛·默尼耶的相片集在第二天早上就被放在了艾迪的桌上。她已经翻看了四五遍，并且打算找个时间单独约她出来，聊聊工作，也许再聊聊别的某些东西，比如那几秒钟她们俩眼神交汇时那种黏稠的化学反应究竟是从哪儿来的，以及这种反应会将她们俩引向哪里去。这是为什么联系模特这样的事儿一般都由她的助手去做，但这次艾迪执意要亲自来。在她还没来得及找到空闲做这件事的时候，托玛先给她发来了信息。这其实令她有点儿惊讶，因为托玛不该知道她工作手机的号码，她也不该知道是艾迪找人联系了她的经纪人，拿到了她的相片集。但当她坐在那家露天餐厅角落里的椅子上看着那个高个子姑娘向她走来的时候，她想，也许正因为是托玛，所以这一切都不值得惊讶。

 

她们约在这儿见面的原因是，艾迪不想把这次见面搞得过于像一场面试，但她也不能让托玛误会自己有多少别的意思。身为“夫人”总是会有她的顾虑，但是托玛也比她想象的更会把握分寸。她选择了平淡无奇的黑色套装（当然，我们知道她看起来一点儿都不平淡无奇），而托玛则穿了一件深红色的休闲西装来赴约。她穿着一件黑白的露脐小衫，戴着一枚银色的脐环，看起来辣极了；那金棕色的头发用一根发绳草草地束在脑袋后边，只有一绺留在前额，卷卷地垂在脸颊上，为那张面孔减少了一些锋利和冷峻。艾迪忍不住笑了，她总是非常欣赏能让人带来一种“这姑娘只是从衣柜里随便拿件衣服穿上”的潇洒和任性，又不显得过于刻意的聪明女人。她还没有意识到这已经完全脱离了她对于一个模特，或者说潜在雇员的评价，这份好感完全出于她自己的喜爱。

 

“见到你真好，Edi。”托玛微笑着，她喊她艾迪，她绝对不会像其他小女孩那样喊她夫人或带上她的姓，“我自作主张地为我们俩做了两杯饮品，我希望你不介意。”

 

艾迪这才注意到她的身后跟着一个女侍者，手中的托盘里有两杯装在高脚杯里的饮料。“我中午可不能喝烈酒，”她做了一个邀请的手势，而她的语气也一点儿都没有拒绝的意思，“那是什么？”

 

托玛眨了眨眼睛，“啤酒，”随后狡黠地挑了挑嘴角，“柑橘，薄荷，蔓越莓，和一点儿惊喜。”

 

以这两杯饮品作为开端，这场不应当成为面试的面试彻彻底底成了一次约会。托玛问了艾迪的口味，随后熟练——熟练得有些过分地和侍者交流，吩咐火候，配菜的选择和口味的浓淡，并且要求在上甜点菜单的同时给艾迪上一杯咖啡，因为她下午还有要去参加的会议。“我之前在这里工作，”她又用那种不值一提的平静微笑回答艾迪的疑问，“两个月前我还是这里的女侍者。”

 

“我可常常来这家餐厅。”艾迪向后靠了靠，整理了一下自己身上的披肩。她的一只手撑着太阳穴，另一只手拿着那只高脚杯。那是一杯堪称完美的饮料，平衡，清爽，口感丰富，藏在里面的甜味随着冰块的融化一层层弥漫开来，“为什么我从来没有见过你呢？”

 

“我一般都躲在那儿，”托玛指了指那个藏在花架后面的吧台，随后慢慢地、意味深长地、充满暗示地眨了眨眼睛，“而且我总会记得那些美丽又富有品味的女客人喜欢什么样的饮料。”

 

艾迪浓密的睫毛垂了下来。她舔了舔嘴唇，高脚杯上的水珠滴下来，沾湿了她的指尖。

 

 

托玛是个直率又坦白得令人惊讶的女人。一部分也许是因为她的经历和年纪，而另一部分只可能是来自于她的天性。她已经二十四岁了，远远算不上年轻，而且她还是“网络模特”出身：她几年前开始一直在视频网站上和社交应用网站上小有名气，但直到到这座城市来之后才开始进行一些所谓的正经杂志拍摄。也许有些国家的模特行业能够接受并追捧这种途径，但在这位古板又保守的老太太这儿，它仍然多少算是有些上不了台面的，连她现在的模特经纪人在她的档案中都对这一点含糊其辞。托玛自己似乎一点儿都不在乎。她同时还做摄影，绘画，她合作出席的活动和一般模特多少有点儿不太一样。在没有工作的时候，她就干脆背上包出去旅行。显然，她在自己看重的那些事情上自得其乐。

 

艾迪说不清她到底是过于聪明还是单纯的潇洒。托玛非常爽快地向她承认，自己这一周接到的工作比过去一个月都要多，因为有足够机灵的家伙那天在后台看到了艾迪向她搭话。人的眼睛到人的舌头，再到人的手，这过程花不了多少时间。艾迪再清楚不过她的意思了：托玛在向艾迪要求一段各取所需的关系，她知道艾迪喜欢她和她的脸，她也知道艾迪正在寻找一个像她这样的样品，一个高大、健美、身材丰满但气质冷艳的模特，来改变一些在这个圈子里单一、刻板又偏激的审美。即使不谈她们俩对彼此的好感，这也是一笔双赢的买卖。

 

托玛将自己在这场交易中的筹码摆得清清楚楚，但不知道为什么又流露出了一些多余的、暧昧的、仿佛有些情色意味的暗示。艾迪不会拒绝她，她也拒绝不了她。即使她们俩之间最后什么都没有发生，她也很愿意帮助托玛这样的一个女人达成她的愿望。

 

很快，托玛·默尼耶的脸出现在了艾迪的杂志内页上，随后是封面，再之后就用不着卡瓦尼以自己的名义再为她做些什么了。拍摄邀请和服装代言向雪片一样飞向她，其中不乏在圈子里颇有地位的高定大牌。艾迪·卡瓦尼不会有错，她的判断和预言永远不会有错——他们的世界需要一位这样的模特，托玛就凑巧是那个最完美的人。她的风格也许不符合大众品味，没有那么年轻，但她身上能让卡瓦尼都移不开目光的部分，已经足够让她在高定界站稳脚跟了。人们唯一的遗憾也许就是托玛不愿意束胸，有无数人劝过托玛，束胸可以让她接到更多走秀的工作，可她才不介意这些。

 

“我不喜欢束胸，”托玛干脆地对所有人承认，“我从小就胸部丰满，我也为此骄傲。我也喜欢其他女人的大胸，那在我眼里是非常美的事物。”随后她露出她非常经典的那种迷人的坏笑，抬起眼睛瞟向站在她侧边、正低下头掩饰脸上笑容的艾迪，像是自己刚刚说的完全不是什么出柜言论似的。当然，她也确实不介意那些。

 

啊，还有一件事。在艾迪的首肯下，托玛如愿以偿地剃掉了自己半个脑袋的头发。“我一直都想剪这个发型，”她说，“但是我的经纪人说这不利于接工作。”她又冲着艾迪笑了笑，“前经纪人。”

 

艾迪没有立刻回答，她的目光飘了飘，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，预感到她将要说出一些特别的话，一些会很大程度上改变她们俩人关系的话。

 

托玛看着她，就像她们第一次见面时那样看着她：“你愿意……”她有些犹豫，但这很正常，即使是她，对艾迪说出这句话的时候也需要更多的勇气，“你愿意做我的……”

 

 

“所以你就这样让她登堂入室了？”

 

几个月后，终于回到巴黎的阿德里安娜这样对艾迪小声抱怨，但她得到的回应是一个在额头上的、带着笑意的亲吻。随后艾迪宠爱地拍了拍她的脑袋，温柔地问她是否愿意在自己准备晚餐的时候和托玛一块儿出去遛她的狗。阿德里安娜无奈地翻了个白眼，谁也不会比她更了解这意味着什么。在托玛之前，也许有屈指可数的几个男人能有幸来艾迪·卡瓦尼的家里吃晚餐，但绝对没有一个能为她去遛Sara和Lolo，这个范围里甚至包括她的前夫。

 

“我这就去，”她警告，“但你迟早得告诉我实话，亲爱的艾迪。我知道托玛是同|性|恋——谁都一眼就能看得出她喜欢女人，但是你呢？”

 

艾迪知道阿德里安娜是在用这种方式表达关心，并且某种意义上，她的担忧也没有错。她们本来想，即使成为了恋人关系，只要自己想，也可以在想停下的时候停下。这段关系本来不该有这么多感情，但现在看来，她们俩似乎都有意无意地纵容自己爱上对方。托玛和艾迪一样，之前从来没有将自己的感情安定下来：所有人心照不宣的事实是，在模特的圈子里的那个“小圈子”，那些女人们的恋爱关系和肉|体关系可远没有人们以为的那么单纯——并且像托玛这样的女人，在其中自然而然地会扮演什么角色更加用不着多说。但事实是，托玛从来没让她担心过这样的事。

 

在那天艾迪打断她的话，并用一个温柔的、甜蜜至极的吻作为回答之后，托玛和所有那个圈子的“朋友”都断了联系。她为艾迪和她的狗拍照，她的镜头足够让世界上所有人都知道她有多么爱艾迪。有无数比托玛高明得多的摄影师为艾迪拍过照，但只有在她拍的照片中，艾迪看起来浑身都散发着微弱的、柔和的光晕：她手指垂下的模样有多么优雅，她梳头发的姿势有多么性感，那双美丽的深色眼睛中又含着多么深沉的眷恋。她看起来是一个被真挚地、深切地爱着的女人。托玛能够捕捉到她最细微的神情与动作，她能够捕捉到艾迪的热情、喜悦、悲伤、情|欲与爱，并将一切都留在她的镜头里。这是只有最虔诚的爱人才能做到的事。

 

而在床上——对任何女人而言，从性爱中体会对方对自己的感情都是轻而易举的事情。不会有任何人知道她们在卧室里做了什么，但是艾迪能说，如果安德里安娜看到了那些事儿，她绝不可能再怀疑托玛的心意。阿德丽还小，她想，爱情对她来说还过于复杂。是啊，连她自己都差点儿忘记了，爱情本来是多么简单的一件事呢？

 

 

“你是我不得不去爱的人。”托玛看着她的目光是那样诚恳、柔和又深情款款。那双浅蓝色的眼睛里的爱意仿佛涨潮的湖水，只差一点儿就要漫溢出来，“上帝啊，艾迪，从第一眼见到你开始我就知道这一点。”

 

艾迪将她的脑袋按在自己的胸脯上，并在托玛偷偷向她的乳|沟里吹气的时候发出柔软的笑声。托玛的指尖坏心眼儿地绕着她的黑色鬈发，而艾迪则在忍无可忍的时候托起她的上半身，交换一个甜腻、深情又无比快乐的吻。

 

“也许这很奇怪。”艾迪说，托玛爱极了她这种时候慢吞吞地、温柔至极的语调，“我一直让自己保持忙碌，并且我也认为那是好的。我从来不觉得自己寂寞，直到我某一天发现自己已经不记得你不在我身边时候的生活了。”

 

“我也一样。”托玛回答她，她的嘴唇始终留在她的下颌和锁骨那儿，“我没有想到自己会留在这里。我本来打算呆上两年就离开，来和走的时候都是一个人。可是我遇到了你。”她稍稍抬起了眼睛，露出她那种狡黠的微笑，“我不得不让你觉得我是个野心勃勃、要在这儿混出个名堂的小模特，不然你的眼睛怎么会看到我呢？”

 

“嘘。”艾迪温柔地回答她，用双臂将她牢牢地圈在自己的怀里，“这点我还没有原谅你呢。”

 

“我有的是方法让你原谅我。”托玛一只手撑起自己的身体，另一只手则伸向了艾迪的后腰和臀部，在那儿轻柔又充满色|情暗示地揉捏着，“我们有的是时间。”

 

艾迪用不着用话语来回答她。月光慢悠悠地从天上落到她的眼中，再流淌到她们俩身边，直到她们周身的一切都浸没在那银白色的爱情里——那些孤独，那些热情，那些过去所有的事情。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Marcia和Adriena：玛西亚是造型师，跟着艾迪姐姐的矮个子小美女。小阿德丽的设定这篇没有提到，她其实和艾迪姐姐有那种母女关系（？）所以有点点酸托玛上位（说什么呢  
> 蜡笔奥性转我打算安排她和帕瓦尔性转的大小卷姐妹花（你不要再说了


End file.
